The Amazing World of Gumball : A New Guy
by Danialdali
Summary: A story that is mixed with Transformers .The insecticons are here to only hunt for a ghost girl .Will they be able to capture her?Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Elmore. School was over. Gumball, Penny, Darwin and Racheal were talking. Suddenly, there was an explosion .Two robotic giant bugs were attacking the school .Everyone was running here and there. The two giant bugs then transformed into robotic beasts .Then a Camaro and a red truck rammed the beasts .The vehicles then transformed into robots too. Not beasts, just robots .

Then one of the robot beasts said "Optimus, why do you always interfere?" Optimus then said "We cannot allow you to get the girl. Your queen will never be healed." "What makes you think you can stop us Prime?" Optimus then replied "Time to find out."

The 4 robots had a rough fight .It was a brutal fight .Bumblebee was pounded to the ground .The beast took out a gun and said "Goodbye,weak Autobot!" But the beasts gun was shot .When he looked to the right,his face was punched very hard .It was another robot .He was white in colour and has some blue lines on his arms .And a teenage boy wearing a black hooded Jacket .The teenage boy was holding a strange looking weapon .It was shaped like a sword,has two sharp points at the front and was able to shoot .The boy then started to shoot one of the beasts .The robot beasts saw the boy and tried to shoot him,but missed .The boy once again shot the beast .The beast try to grab him .The teenage boy jumped onto the beast's arm and ran up all the way to it's face and stabbed it with the sharp points from his strange looking weapon .The beast was screaming in pain and fell to the ground .The boy quickly took out a time bomb and placed it on the beast's face and quickly ran off .The timer reached zero and the beast's face exploded into pieces.

Optimus was busy battling the other beast .He blasted the beast's arm off .The white robot came up to him and kicked him in the face .Bumblebee who got up blasted the beast's left leg off .The white robot then said "Yo Jack,toss me a bomb!" The boy threw a bomb to him .The white robot set it to 5 seconds .When the timer started,Optimus then said to Bumblebee,the teenage boy and the white robot "Fall back!"

The beast exploded into pieces . "Huh,bunch of assholes ." Said Bumblebee .Optimus headed over to the boy and the white robot .

"Thank you for helping us,strangers." The white robot looked at him with wide eyes "I can't believe it!You're Optimus Prime!" The teenage boy then said "You know this guy?" "Hell yeah!He's one of the primes back on Cybertron!" "What is your name soldier?" Optimus asked . "My name is smokescreen ." Optimus then looked at the teenage boy "Jack,is it?" "That's my name ." The boy replied . "Wow,this puny guy just took out a con by himself .Why is there a lot of scratches and blood marks on your face?" Said Bumblebee . "Why do you sound like a radio?" Jack asked Bumblebee .Optimus then replied "Bumblebee lost his voice box back on cybertron .It was torn by decepticon during battle .Our medic,Ratchet tried to fix it but it seemed impossible .So Bumblebee communicates with the radio which is filled with all kind of voices and languages all around the world ." "Yeah,Smokescreen told me about the deceptions ." "Jack,you are the son of Darby aren't you?" Optimus asked him .Jack was shocked .He then asked "How did you know his name?" Optimus then replied "A few years back,a decepticon crashed landed here on earth .He was sent here for one reason,to find the matrix of leadership .He crashed at the artic .It was too cold that the weather made him shut down his system .It was more like a sleep mode .Your father is actually a scientist .He traveled to the artic for a research .When he was on his way to the research lab,he found the decepticon .Then,he went to the research lab and called the people for help .He brought the decepticon back to the lab .Then he accidently activated his power source .The coordinates of the matrix were in the brain of the decepticon .The decepticon was reactivated and his eyes were glowing brightly .The brightness effected your father's glasses .There was a mark on your father's glasses,which was the map to the matrix of leadership .Your father never told you all this?" Jack then replied "He said that he was just going to the artic for a research,when he got back home,he just said that he dropped his glasses ." "Hmm,well now you know the truth ." Said Optimus .Jack then said with a sad tone . "My family were all killed .A few robbers broke into our house And tied up my family .They were all shot .All of them were dead .I escaped and non of them saw me .And a few days later,that's when I met Smokescreen and the others ." "Others?There are more of you?" Optimus Prime asked .Jack then replied "Yeah,more of us .Autobots like you .But we got separated because we were ambushed,by soldiers ." Bumblebee then said "Soldiers?" Jack then answered "Not just any soldiers,they're working for a company called KSI .The reason they wanted to kill Smokescreen and the others is because they wanted their metal .My autobot friends were named Leadfoot,Roadbuster,Bulkhead,and Topsin .Optimus then said "I know them,they are the wreckers .Back on cybertron,they were more like construction workers .They can build stuff,they can break stuff ." Jack then continued to tell his story . "Since that I don't have a home or a family anymore,I live with the wreckers and Smokescreen .At night they will always go for a drive .Smokescreen and I just stay at the camp ."

"Me and Jack don't wanna go for a drive because it was dark anyway ." Smoke screen said . Jack then continued "Then suddenly,we saw light and a few vehicles .It was the soldiers .They came out of the car and aimed their weapons .They were armed with bazookas and Gatling guns .Smokescreen tried to stop them but he couldn't take transformed and I got in,so we both escaped .Hopefully,they didn't come in contact with the wreckers ."

One of the students Gumball came up to Optimus and asked "Why were those things attacking us?" Optimus then replied "It's because...they're after someone named Carrie Krueger ." Everyone gasped .


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie was shocked. She then asked" Why me?" Optimus then said" It is because they know that you can peform a spell to heal people. Which, they want you to heal they're queen. Bumblebee then said" The queen is a savage, and will demolish anything in her way. She is like a spider, like other bloodthirsty maniacs. She will your suck your blood, even our blood if she ever comes back."

Carrie then asked "Wait, so she's like a vampire?" Optimus then answered "Yes, but even worse. She has 8 sharp legs to kill you. She will kill you slowly, painfully and immediately suck out all of your blood, until you are completely drained. She wants blood from any living thing no matter you or us autobots."

Bumblebee then said" But don't worry, we will protect you. Her minions will never touch you.

Jack was about to bail, but Optimus stopped him. He then said" You have proven yourself a capable fighter. And I wish to welcome you to Team Prime." Jack accepted the offer.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was in school. They were all talking about Jack. Gumball and Darwin were sitting together at a table. They were both wondering how heroic Jack was. Darwin then asked Gumball" Dude, how does he even have a gun?" Gumball then answered" I don't know, but he sure knows how to shoot."

AT THE AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS

Jack met many members in the team. He even made met team members like Pacman, Mirage, Sideswipe, Jetfire and others. He even explored the base on his own. The autobots collected many technologies. But then, Jack stopped. He saw a powerful weapon and said" The spark extracter"

Jack was about to grab an autobot named Ratchet said" You there, what in the name of allspark are you doing?" Jack then said "I saw this weapon before, it can kill a decepticon in a few seconds." Ratchet then answered" Yes, I know. This weapon was found floating in the ocean. But we found that it is a useful weapon against the insecticons.

Jack then asked "Insecticons?"

Ratchet then said" The beasts that you took down yesterday."Ratchet then continued to tell Jack more about the spark extracter.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

Carrie was walking with her friends to the shopping mall . They were talking about the new iPad Air that was released . They were planning to buy it . On the way to the mall , a 32 foot tall robot walked by passed them . It was Optimus Prime . Optimus walked by them . At the same time , Optimus stared at Carrie . Carrie was wondering what he was thinking .

Optimus then continued to walk away . Carrie and her friends followed him . They followed him for 2 miles . Suddenly Optimus stopped . " Why are you following me ?" Carrie and her friends were then stopped as well . Carrie then asked Optimus " Optimus , who is this queen ? Why is she after me ? "

Optimus then turned around and said "Her name is Arachnet .She is the queen of the insecticons who we're trying to kidnap you . A few months ago , back at Cybertron , we had a great war .Our world was destroyed so then we decided to live here on earth . Arachnet followed us . Unfortunately , earth is rich with fuel . We can turn fuel into energon . A few days after we arrived to earth , a capsule crashed in the city . We autobots thought it was no use to us . But Arachnet wanted the capsule . When she opened it , it was filled with tox en , a toxitic type of Energon

She then touched it a fell to a plague . So now she is infected . But then she discovered that you can perform a healing spell . That is why she is after you "

Carrie then nodded . Optimus then said he has to go and do an important job . Carrie and her friends then headed to the mall To by the iPad Air .


	4. Chapter 4 Trusting a new member

It was morning time in Elmore .School was about to start .Some autobots are hanging out at the front of Elmore Junior High .Jack was just sitting down on a bench near the autobots .Some of his wounds were gone but it still looks bad .The wounds were because of the soldier ambush .

"Should I tell the others that I'm a wanted person?" Jack said to himself inside his mind .He then walked over to Smokescreen who was talking to Bumblebee . "Dude,can I have a sec?" "I'll be right back Bee" Smokescreen said to Bumblebee . "What is it?" "Do you think we should tell the others the truth that I'm a wanted person?" "I don't know,up to you ." Smokescreen said .The bell that rang and everyone was rushing to their classes ."Hurry up dude!We're gonna be late for class!" Darwin said to Gumball . "I'll catch up." Gumball headed over to Jack "Hey man,what are you doing here?" "We're just you know,chilin ." "Okay,anyways -" Gumball was interrupted by darwin calling him . "Well I gotta go,see you later ." Gumball said walking to his class . "Bye." Jack replied .

BACK AT BASE

Optimus and Rachet were alone .Other members of Team Prime were scouting the city . "Is there any insecticon activity?" Optimus asked Rachet . "No,nothing at all .It's too quiet ." "Yeah,hopefully they don't attack the city ." "Optimus,I don't trust this new member Jack .He was gonna lay his hands on the spark extracter .It's almost like he wants to steal it ." "I trust him .There is nothing to worry about old friend ."

OUTSIDE ELMORE

Somewhere in a jungle,in a cave were full of insecticons .The cave is their base . "Your majesty,the two insecticons that you sent have been terminated .The autobots were there ." Said one of the insecticons .Their queen Arachnet was laid on a rock . "Oh,those pesky autobots!" "Your majesty,let us go and teach those punks a lesson,we will capture the girl and you will be healed ." Said the insecticon . "Oh,you have much to learn my minion .That is not the only thing I want ." " What do you mean?" The insecticon asked .Arachnet then replied "The girl also has information on where the matrix of leadership is located .The autobots might have told her about it .Oh,and there are two new members that joined the autobots I suppose?" "Yes,an autobot and a boy ." "A boy?" "Yes,he took down the insecticons that you sent ." "How is this possible?A puny being like him,took down my insecticons?" Arachnet asked her minion . "He also had a cybertronian looking weapon ." "Hmmm,as soon as I am healed,maybe I can have a little fun and KILL him .


	5. Chapter 5

IN THE AFTERNOON

Jack was walking past a few shopping outlets . The sun was about to set and the air was fresh and cold . He loved the cold and fresh air . When he was approaching a bush , the bush has a sudden shake . Jack thought he was being watched . He took out his gun and tried to reach the bush . He went into the bush but there was nothing . Then,he felt something at his foot . He looked down and saw a 6 inch strange looking green creature with one eye . It was looking at him . Jack picked it up and said "What are you?An alien?"

It then rubbed it's head on Jack's chest to show that he loves Jack . "Wanna come home with me?" Jack asked the creature . The creature nodded . "So you can't talk,but you can understand me?" The creature once nodded . Jack put him on his shoulder and walked home with the creature . On the way home , Jack's hand was scratched by a piece of sharp wood . His handwas bleeding ." Ah,shit! " The Green creature on his shoulder jumped onto Jack's hand .The creature was glowing brightly .The pain that Jack felt was gone .The blood was gone as well .He was shocked .He looked at the creature and said "So that's what you do huh?You heal people!Thank you little buddy!" The creature rubbed it's head once again on Jack's chest .Jack and the creature continued their way back to base .Jack the said in his mind "Maybe I should call him Doc ."


End file.
